Another new world
by Miss Pepinillo
Summary: Este mundo se quema y se consume para dejar las cenizas que alguna vez conformaron la felicidad de cada uno de ellos. [Pausa temporalmente]


**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertenece a **Masashi Kishimoto. **

— Diálogos –

« _Pensamientos_ »

**Palabras sobresalientes**

_Serie de recuerdos _(es decir, flashback)

* * *

**Título: **Another new world.

**Pareja(s): **Varias.

**Personajes: **Varios.

**Rated: **K, K+, T y M (en el transcurso puede cambiar).

**Género: **Humor/Romance/Amistad/Crimen/Suspenso/Misterio/Fantasía/Horror/Comedia/Parodia

**Advertencia(s): **Lenguaje soez, OoC's, _lemonada_, muerte de personajes, traiciones, acusaciones injustas, etc., y todo lo que a esta loca se le pueda ocurrir. Estar preparados.

**Notas: **La ardilla que vive dentro de mi cráneo se ha tomado un _Red bull _y no tiene parada.

**Resumen: **Este mundo se quema y se consume para dejar las cenizas que alguna vez conformaron la felicidad de cada uno de ellos.

* * *

**A**n**o**t**h**e**r **n**e**w **w**o**r**l**d**

**By**

**M**iss **P**epinillo

* * *

**[Capítulo 1]**

* * *

El plan no funcionó. Todo era caos y sus manos estaban manchadas con sangre. Los latidos del corazón se aceleraban con fuerza y la respiración se había vuelto pesada como si trajera dos bloques de plomo en lugar de pulmones. La fuerza decaía y la vista se nublaba a cada paso. Los efectos del veneno no tardaron en aparecer, seguramente este ya se había expandido por todo su sistema sanguíneo y no tardaría en colapsar en cualquier momento, pero aun así, continuaba.

Naruto no sabía por cual camino andar, y tampoco su condición ayudaba mucho a identificarlo, pero de una cosa él sí estaba seguro y eso era que, fuera como fuera, no debía ser atrapado. Esta vez quienes lo querían –o mejor dicho, al zorro que vivía en su interior– no andaban con jueguitos de niños de primaria, tampoco eran personas que por arrogancia no quisieran mostrar todos los ases que tenían debajo de la manga. Por supuesto que no. Akatsuki, Madara, Obito… Todos ellos no se comparaban con ellos. Ningún enemigo podría cubrir lo que ellos representaban.

Él río con sorna, dándose cuenta de lo débil que ahora era. Sí, el Sexto Hokage de la aldea más poderosa entre las cinco Naciones, el héroe, el que calló la boca de más de uno, el único portador de la esperanza y la fe, el que con sus palabras e inesperadas acciones se ganó el mundo shinobi… Ahora se doblaba de dolor y caía rendido debajo de la sombra de un árbol.

Este enemigo no era como los anteriores.

Sonrió con amargura. ¿Se estaba rindiendo acaso? Su voluntad nunca le daría oportunidad de hacer tal barbaridad como esa, antes tener que besar el trasero de Sasuke que hacer una estupidez que él muy bien sabía nunca se lo perdonaría, ni su propia consciencia, pero ahí estaba él, el hombre más poderoso de todos escapando de una guerra que debía liderar. Era insoportable la sensación de aguantar, pues sus colegas, seres amados, amigos, personas de suma importancia estaban allá, ofreciendo sus vidas en charola de plata mientras él se retorcía de dolor.

Él apretó los dientes, no únicamente era el dolor el causante de toda la agonía, sino también era la culpa. Culpa por haberse confiado, por creer en la utopía que pensó nunca se rompería. Nada en el mundo cambió, solo lo quiso tapar con el dedo. Todo seguía igual o mucho peor que las cosas con las que se enfrentó cuando era joven.

Las aves salieron despavoridas de entre las copas de los árboles pues eran estos pobres animales quienes percibían el peligro; por eso salían bien librados de estas situaciones. El Hokage no tuvo ninguna necesidad de porqué levantar la mirada pues reconocía la sombra de quien se dibujaba delante suyo.

Una risa seca es lo que sale, combinada con el recorrido de las lágrimas que se desplazan de los ojos hasta las mejillas, pero que el fleco hecho de los mechones rubios que el tiempo se encargó de hacer crecer es lo que le impidieron a la otra figura viese del al hombre quebrarse.

Era su orgullo quien le negaba verle a los ojos, tal vez este sería el único deseo que le concedería.

— Te encontré.

— Je, claro. –Naruto levantó la mirada y los ojos azules no pueden evitar encontrarse con su mismo reflejo, solo que esta vez no siente el habitual calorcito de emoción que le inunda el cuerpo cada vez que lo ve.

Esta vez es el obscuro sentimiento de la decepción.

— Me encontraste.

* * *

**V**entaja **s**entimental

* * *

_**La ventaja que hoy le das, en el mañana será lo que te matará.**_

* * *

El sol entraba por la ventana más cercana y esto fue lo suficiente como para hacer despertar al Hokage de la aldea de una de sus _pequeñas _siestas. Pero vamos, tampoco hay que culpar al pobre hombre que todos los días mantenía el trasero pegado a la silla con probabilidades de tener hemorroides sin saberlo. Claro, claro, todo aldeano de Konoha tenía que reconocer el gran esfuerzo que su héroe hacía por todos ellos.

Un estiramiento por aquí, otro por allá y todos los huesos tronaron como palomitas de maíz quemadas. Era obvio que el paso del tiempo estaba cobrando los favores de la juventud pues el rubio ya no era el vivaz chico que antes fue, ahora solo era el maduro hombre que cargaba con más responsabilidades que nadie. Jump, que Sasuke o que Shikamaru se fueran al diablo, era él a quién debían de pagarle más por horas extras de revisar tanto cuchitril tirado por allí y por allá, si tenía las manos llenas de ampollas no eran por arduas peleas que mantenía cada vez que la misma aldea se veía envuelta ante un turbio ataque o golpe por alguna otra villa o grupo de shinobis renegados. Nop, era más bien por tanto tiempo que tenía la mano llena de bolígrafos para firmar esto y aquello, líneas que nunca tenían final y letras que ya volaban a su alrededor.

Nada tenía que ver la ilusión del pobre Naruto con lo que es ahora el verdadero oficio de ser el Hokage. Bueno, realmente supo lo que este trabajo conllevaba al ver los ejemplos del viejo Sarutobi y de la vieja de Tsunade, si, los dos llenos de papeles hasta la coronilla, tal vez por eso su mal genio, pero aun así, él no sería así, porque el mal genio y el rubio no congeniaban. No se llevaban, aparte, no quería ser ningún amargado sensible como Sasuke o Neji, cualquiera de los dos. Él quería ser recordado como el Hokage más cool que toda Konoha haya tenido, claro, no únicamente por ser él el único en hacer algunos cambios, tal como hacer de Ichiraku Ramen un patrimonio cultural dentro de la aldea o de hacer más fáciles los exámenes para la aprobación de los futuros chunnin, o de pensar seriamente en la propuesta de Suigetsu de _Viernes de minifaldas._

Vuelve a meter la cabeza entre todo ese desorden de color blanco, pensando seriamente sobre ir con Sasuke para que le quemara todo ese papelerío con una de sus bolas de fuego o con su mirada de rayos equis cuando él le decía una babosada que la delicada paciencia del Uchiha no soporta. Él quiere llorar dramáticamente, no solo por estar más solo que Shino cada vez que lo olvidan en algún lado, es más bien el alejamiento que ha tenido con su preciosa familia. Dios, si hasta ya se había olvidado de cómo era el rostro de su esposa, cuantos años tenían sus hijos, donde vivía o por cuánto tiempo estaba sentado ahí. ¿Horas? ¿Días? ¿Semanas…? Incluso… ¿meses?

¡Necesitaba unas vacaciones! Era en estos momentos cuando más se necesitaba a Shikamaru. No para algún consejo de como sentarse para que no le doliera el trasero o sobre si había algún nuevo producto que pudiese hacer que las hojas se firmaran ellas solitas. No, el Nara podría ser muy inteligente y hábil, y de hecho, su gran cabeza llena de pensamientos que nunca nadie podría copiar –ni si quiera su famoso sensei, el _copy ninja_–, les había ayudado en más de una ocasión, sin embargo, para lo que a Naruto en verdad le era útil el de cabello de piña era para que lo suplantara por unas cuantas horas mientras él se escapaba hacia su morada para recibir los mimos de Hinata, comer algo de ramen que quedaba en la mesa, jugar un poco con los pocos retoños que tenía –sí, tenía tan solo 4 pequeñines, pero estaba seguro que vendrían más.

Naruto bufó, molesto, resoplando, siendo el niño berrinchudo encerrado en el cuerpo de adulto lleno de obligaciones que cumplir. De haber sabido que todo esto implicaba ser Hokage, tal vez lo hubiese pensado más detenidamente, con calma, no lanzándose al primer ofrecimiento que se hiciera o perder uno que otro diente por ganar el sombrero –que todo tomaba insignificancia cuando no tienes el sombrero de Hokage, porque de ser así: ¿Dónde queda tu presencia como líder de una aldea? –.

Es imposible no mirar el reloj y notar que son las seis de la tarde. El sol se pone pero el trabajo para el rubio no cesa. O es imaginación suya o las hojas se han multiplicado por tres, Dios, a este paso vendrían terminando hasta que otra sexta guerra se dé –lo cual él no quería, obviamente.

Y aquí es cuando todo se complica, por ahora no son solo los papeles que hay por firmar, sino también que se agrega otra cosa más, algo que no se puede mantener quieto ni en su lugar como lo es con una hoja. Naruto levanta la oreja y puede escuchar a la perfección como la puerta al despacho hace un ruido jocoso, sí, como la risilla de una ardilla con un tornillo zafado, recordó que tenía que darle una pasada de aceite, pero después se acuerda que aceita ya no hay porque se lo habían gastado todo cuando el hijo de Suigetsu se había atorado en una de las rejas de las jaulas que un circo, el cual le había pedido permiso de entrar para dar sus funciones, vino hace poco. Había sido una suerte que nadie hubiese salido dañado, pues era la jaula de un gran león que se había encariñado con el niño; no, no fue porque este fuese toda una carita linda, más bien fue por el olor a pescado muerto que emanaba siempre el niño. Tal vez por herencia de su padre. Pero Naruto deja de pensar sobre aceite y pescado para ver hacia el frente, con la sonrisa pintada en los masculinos labios, formando una marquita en su varonil barbilla cubierta bajo una capa de barba; si, ya necesita afeitarse, pero dejemos la limpieza higiénica a un lado porque eso no importa y aparte, porque a Hinata le gusta como el rubio se ve con barba, diciendo que se mucho más _cool _y sexy, y pues bueno, eso es algo que a Naruto le sube el ego por los cielos, pues que su preciosa y tímida esposa le ande diciendo eso, sobre todo en noches especiales pues… Pues ya se sabe el resto, ¿no?

Él complacía a su esposa.

Pero vale, vale, eso ahorita no importa, incluso carraspea porque los pensamientos van por otro rumbo del camino. La puerta está abierta, pero no hay nadie quien ocupe el espacio libre que allí queda. Él finge no ver nada y vuelve a escribir, pero no escribe, solo intenta hacer de cuenta que lo está haciendo, pero no lo hace. Los ojos azules ven por todos lados, esperando que de cualquier momento alguien salga de algún lado y le sorprenda, eso ya no sucederá porque él mismo se ha encargado de estudiar todos sus movimientos por largas semanas para determinar en el momento adecuado sus intenciones consigo. Sin embargo, todo se mantiene de igual modo y no existe nadie quien perturbe su tranquilidad. Naruto cree que tal vez lo ha imaginado, pero es la misma hora y la misma manera de entrar que no puede ser que se haya confundido. Estaba bien que anduviese un tanto desubicado por andar repleto de tanto papel que podría servirle como papel higiénico cada vez que se termina un rollo en casa, sin embargo, de esto él sí que se acordaba muy bien y no olvidaba ni un solo detalle de nada.

Que el mismo Madara resucitara de su tumba y se pusiera a bailar la _Macarena _en su cabeza si no era cierto.

Pero es ahí cuando él se descuida un poquito y algo cae a su regazo de sorpresa. Por un momento Naruto siente que el aire se escapa de su pecho, pero lo recupera con una bocanada bien disimulada para ver hacia abajo y toparse con otros pares de ojos azules que reflejan con más intensidad los suyos. Los mechones rubios, pero más claros que los suyos, y lacios y más ordenados. La carita de 'Yo no fui' con mejillas suaves y tez blanca como la nieve. Si, Uzumaki Haruto era toda una chulada que el Sexto Hokage no se cansaba de presumir a cada habitante. «Que Haruto esto», «Que Haruto lo otro», «Que Haruto es una monada», «Que Haruto es un pan de Dios» y bla, bla, bla. Si, la aldea había sido bendecida esta vez, porque, Ay sí, la pobre ya tenía suficientes Uzumakis como tener a otra generación con los mismos genes de la abuela. Tal vez su hijo haya heredado gran parte de la madre, pero es esa sonrisa traviesa y el brillo de los ojos azules lo que no le hace dudar que gran parte de sus genes dominan también.

Y le besa la frente, la cabeza, el cabello y las manitas. Haruto se remueve, riendo y quejándose sobre la barba de papá, pues esta pica y hace cosquillas que le sacan más de una risa. Así pasan un determinado tiempo hasta que al niño le da un ataque de hipo que lo hace brincar graciosamente en el regazo de papá que ríe, haciendo que el niño también lo haga, pero que tenga que interrumpir las carcajadas para hipar. Pero no hay de qué preocuparse, pues papá lo soluciona todo. Siempre lo hace y siempre lo hará. Tal vez sea algo bueno, pero uno debe de tener en cuenta que en algún momento los niños dejarán de ser niños y serán grandes, ellos no van a necesitar de papá ni de mamá, pues estos seguramente ya no estarán allí o si lo estarán, pero las cosas serán diferentes. Pero es que nadie puede culpar al Uzumaki. Él nunca tuvo una vida que pudiese tacharse de plena y feliz, la gran mayoría su infancia y gran parte de la adolescencia la vivió en completa soledad que sí, era complementada con amigos cercanos, medios-hermanos y compañías cálidas, pero pese a esto el alma no está completa porque sabe que nada de eso es completamente suyo, y para que lo interior se encuentre satisfecho y lleno, eso que tanto busca debe ser suyo. Dar amor y ser un padre consentidor es lo que Naruto es. Es un padre, no el mejor, pero un padre amoroso y cariñoso que siempre será para todas sus preciosas creaturas; es el que los defiende, los protege, los regaña cuando se lo merecen o les da sus besos de buenas noches antes de irse a dormir.

Él es eso. No es nada raro que la vida solitaria que alguna vez tuvo la quiera recompensar con el ahora y con sus hijos.

— ¿Llegaste solito desde casa hasta aquí? –la pregunta es tonta, pues de no haber sido así, Haruto no estaría sentado sobre sus piernas ni riéndose de sus ocurrencias, Dios, hasta el pequeño rubio sabía identificar a su corta edad de 6 años las babosadas de su padre.

— Hai –contesta Haruto, riendo y queriendo tomar un mechón largo de la frente de papá porque se columpia frente a él, como la cola de Akamaru. — Haruto estaba aburrido en casa.

Naruto sonrió, pues era chistoso el cómo se refería Haruto así mismo. Muchos pensaban que era por la tierna edad por la que pasaba asi que no le tomaban mucha importancia, y Hinata ni él se preocupaban, pues confiaban en que solo era una etapa y esta sería superada fácilmente.

— ¿Aburrido dices? ¿Y eso por qué?

— Porque mami está muy ocupada viendo su panza y no juega con Haruto. Hanzo-nii siempre está encerrado en el sótano y no le hace caso a Haruto. Natsuko-chibi es muy pequeña y siempre hace pipi. Hinako-chan siempre está afuera y nunca tiene tiempo para Haruto. Eso enoja a Haruto y lo hace sentir triste.

Bueno, Haruto se refería a cada uno de sus hermanos de esta manera, y se refería a Hinata de este modo por encontrarse nuevamente embarazada. (Sí, él había dicho que vendrían más). Hanzo, su otro hijo y gemelo de este rubiecito era muy extraño, considerando que era su hijo, su comportamiento era demasiado serio como para tener la misma edad que Haruto y no tenía una muy buena comunicación con él que como Haruto o Hinako, pero bueno, para eso se puede solucionar, solo debe encontrar el tiempo adecuado. Natsuko tan solo tenía un año de nacida, era todavía pequeña y un encanto de niña, Haruto no podría jugar con una niña. Y pues, con Hinako, Dios, esa niña con solo 11 años y ya andaba afuera, no quería imaginarse que haría cuando tuviese 18 años, si así era ahorita…

— Ya veo –contesto, prestándole total atención a Haruto, pues muy bien que él sabía que el niño era de especial carácter, y tendía a enfadarse cuando no se le daba la atención que merecía; probablemente eso lo saco de él. — Pues ya que estás aquí… Uhm… ¿qué te parece si jugamos a algo?

— ¿En serio? –preguntó el niño, esperanzado. — ¿Papi va a jugar con Haruto?

— Por supuesto que sí. ¿A qué quieres jugar?

— ¡Haruto quiere jugar a las escondidas! ¡Escondidas!

Naruto sonrió y bajó a su hijo al suelo, mientras se iba a la pared más cercana y empezaba a contar de manera lentísima que hasta a una tortuga la harían sentir ofendida. Pero el pequeño Haruto no lo nota por ser demasiado inocente y estar más ocupado en ver en dónde podría esconderse. Debajo del escritorio de papá; detrás de esa fea planta decorativa; detrás de las cortinas; de la puerta; en el baño que había a la vuelta del pasillo… Lugares había muchos.

La sonrisa del rubio se mantenía viva en sus labios, pues aun cuando no estuviese viéndolo, su sentido del sonido estaba un poco más avanzada de lo que realmente era ante los entrenamientos intensivos a los que se había sometido en años anteriores cuando era un total puberto y novato en el mundo shinobi. Varios de los ruidos le decían que Haruto aún no hallaba en qué lugar esconderse y los números se estaban terminando. En menos de una fracción de segundo terminaría de contar y se lanzaría a buscar al pequeño rubio estuviese listo o no.

Los números se terminan y Naruto ve todo. Comienza a buscar por todos los lados en donde sospecha que Haruto está escondido, pero se lleva la sorpresa que todos están vacíos y no hay nadie, ninguna figurilla pequeña con cabello dorado casi rayando al plateado, una mezcla de dos matices que hasta el mismo sol envidia su esplendor. Desde el momento en que tuvo a esa pequeña criaturita entre sus brazos admiró su precioso cabello, le quedaba como anillo al dedo ante su carita preciosa y suavecita. Le gustaba mucho el cabello de Haruto porque era igual de luminoso que el suyo propio, solo que en Haruto destacaba tanto en el día como en la noche; una flama dorada que te guía en tu camino.

Camina por todos los lados dentro del despacho de Hokage de la Torre, pero Naruto no encuentra a Hanzo. O finge demasiado bien, él no lo sabe, pues está consciente que Haruto es apenas un niño y no tiene nada de malicia en su mente, no todavía, pero lo tendrá algún día, y es ahí cuando el papel de padre se debe desempeñar y aplicar para no meter la pata y ver qué pasa más adelante con las decisiones de tu hijo que, quieras o no, te vendrán afectando de alguna manera.

Es cuando nota un par de piecitos, escondidos detrás de la puerta donde cree que nadie le verá, ni siquiera su propio padre. Naruto suspira, no con cansancio, más bien con ternura, pues ve que Haruto nuevamente se ha puesto un zapato de otro, no combinan pero es una imagen demasiado adorable. Oh, si tan solo Hinata estuviese aquí con la cámara…

Carraspeó un poco y se va de larga, finge no ver a Haruto. Se hace el ciego y no lo que en verdad tiene que ver. Le da ventaja, como cualquier otro padre se la da a su hijo. Porque es natural, ¿no? es un sentimiento que nace desde lo más profundo, es como una necesidad, algo que tienes que hacer obligatoriamente, porque no se trata de ninguna otra persona, es tu hijo. Es el pequeño Haruto, su hijo consentido, el de cabello dorado que es el que le guía por la vida, siempre yendo por el camino correcto.

Pasan un par de minutos que la inteligencia de Haruto no pasa por alto, sale del escondite y llega hasta la base para reclamar su trofeo como ganador de la contienda. Naruto hace una excelente mueca de asombro y de niño caprichoso al ver que Haruto ha ganado, y el pequeñín se lo cree y se siente de lo más grande, y piensa que sin duda su padre es muy malo para las escondidillas y él es genial para este juego, porque vuelven a jugar de nuevo y él viene siendo el vencedor y su padre el perdedor.

Pero los años pasan y Haruto crece, y ese juego del cual se creía el victorioso no es nada más que una mentira que se ha metido en la cabeza, porque solo era la ventaja que su padre le daba, siempre. Sin excepciones, sin darle la oportunidad de darle a conocer todas sus habilidades. Es duro el golpe que recibe Haruto cuando lo nota, cuando se da cuenta que ha vivido en el engaño, que un simple juego como las escondidillas se puede transformar en algo tan personal y punzante que hiere lo de adentro.

Pero quieras o no, es una ventaja. Porque Naruto es delicado cuando se trata del pequeño Haruto. Es el padre consentido que se deja llevar por el impulso y le da algo de ventaja a su hijo. Es algo _natural_, ¿no?

Pues mira nada más, porque esta _ventaja _no es nada más que la causa de la muerte del padre ignorante.

Y en medio del dolor, cuando el kunai atraviesa las entrañas y la sangre comienza a escurrir de las manos de su hijo, del amado y pequeño Haruto, que de pequeño ahora no tiene nada, porque él ya es grande, ya ha abrazado su futuro con los dos brazos y ha tomado las decisiones que tomó, siente orgullo. Orgullo mezclado con decepción, pues Haruto ya no necesita ninguna ventaja.

Tal vez nunca la necesitó.

**¿Continuará…?**

* * *

**Notas:**

No sé si comí algo en mal estado o si el licuado de fresas ya ha sido contaminado con tantos químicos como para hacerme ver elefantes morados para ser yo la autora esto que no se ni de dónde demonios salió.

Créanme, cuando lo leí puse la cara de _Wtf? _Vaya que necesito ver a un especialista.

Nunca imagine poner a mis adorados niños como asesinos, especialmente de sus papis, pero con eso de que a los mangakas les ha tomado el gustito de matar a sus personajes… (cofKishimotocofcof) pues, podría decirse que es contagioso a larga distancia.

La verdad no espero que me lleguen muchos comentarios porque, vamos a admitirlo, es torcido todo esto, pero bueno, es lo que yo me imagine. Allá depende de sus inocentes mentecitas si pueden soportar todo lo que tengo cargado.

Claro que no todo se tornará a la sangre, habrá momentos felices y bonitos (si es que ando brincando en nubes de algodón en esos momentos) que puedan gustarles. La historia se trata de todo, de las relaciones entre padres e hijos, hijos entre hijos, la nueva generación y los ancestros, algún enredo, etc., etc.

Pues bueno, es todo. Saque lo que tenía que sacar. Lo admito, no lo tenía planeado, puesto que lo que tenía pensando era dedicarme al capítulo nueve de mi fic «It's my neighboring», pero ya saben cómo es la imaginación de una; siempre llevando la contraria.

En fin, si les gusto, que bueno, si no… Pues de todas maneras dejen sus comentarios o amenazas, pero sin malas palabras, ¿ok? Y si quieren decirme una mala palabra, vayan y busquen una palabra en el diccionario de su casa –si no tienen, estoy segura que su hermana, hermano, primo, vecino, vagabundo, tendrá uno que puedan prestarle– que sea más acorde a lo que quieren decirme; no usen la vulgata de la plebe que allá afuera siempre usan. Por fis~

Ya, ya, fue demasiado rollo. Chao y gracias por llegar hasta aquí.

Besos.


End file.
